


Betty Crocker is a Lying Witch!

by millygal



Series: Team Drabbles spn_bigpretzel Christmas '16 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: No ganking the bird!





	Betty Crocker is a Lying Witch!

"Fuckity fucking fuck!"

"MOM!"

"WHAT! It's arguing with me!"

"But...okay it's not a monster, it's a Turkey. All you have to do is -"

"*SHOVECUSSKICKSMACK* DAMN. Now I've burnt myself!"

"Mom, take the bottom tray out."

"Oh, huh, who knew?"

"*rolls eyes* You weren't kidding when you said you didn't actually cook, were you? Dean, DEAN, are you okay?"

"BuhBuhBuh"

"I am afraid he was still holding out hope that Mary was joking about not being able to cook."

"BUHBUHBUH"

"Mom, put the hacksaw down, that's not how we fit stuff in the oven."

"Shame, it'd be so much easier!"


End file.
